


Little black dress

by flame_prince (princess_bubblegum)



Series: Comment ficlets [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Date Night, F/F, Kissing, cuteness, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_bubblegum/pseuds/flame_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/602155.html?thread=83951147#t83951147">Supernatural, Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester or Jo Harvelle/Ruby or Jo Harvelle/Bela Talbot, little black dress</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little black dress

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little rough, but here you go. If you notice any mistakes don't hesitate to tell me. :)

“Tada.” Jo presented herself with a slightly shy smile. She was wearing a short black dress that hugged her tightly, accentuating her curves. Ruby placed her hands on either side of her waist.

“Hmm, nice.” Ruby hummed appreciatively, running her hands down to Jo’s hips, allowing her eyes to trail down the girl’s figure as well.

“You like the dress?” her smile was charmingly hopeful.

“Kid, there’s no dress I wouldn’t like with you in it.” Ruby wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her flush against her. She pushed her lips against Jo’s fluidly, it was so nice kissing someone the same height as her. Her tongue pushed past her lips and Jo sighed into her mouth. Ruby grinned against her lips.

“‘Course I wouldn’t mind if there was no dress at all.”

Jo leaned her head back and laughed breathily as Ruby shifted her focus and began to nip at her neck.

Ruby moved to unzip the dress, until Jo’s hand halted her movement.

“Hey, come on, I planned this date.” She said, softly determined.

Ruby sighed dramatically, pulling away with a smile, “Yeah, c’mon, let’s go.” Ruby’s hand shifted to rest on the small of her back as they walked to the door. Her hand shifted again and moved down to pinch her ass. Jo grinned and linked their arms together. This was gonna be a fun night.


End file.
